Green Lantern and Sailor Jupiter
by Genji Kazemaru
Summary: Sailor Jupiter is assigned to work with the Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner. As the two look for a criminal, sparks appear between the heroes.


Sailor Moon Chronicles R

Lovely Shining Green Lanterns

Sailor Jupiter's Electric Light Show

The Green Lantern, John Stewart, was well known for his superb leadership skills and great ability with a power ring. He was a bit of a lady's man although far less of a showoff than the Flash. He has dated Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl) and is currently dating Vixen, a supermodel with the power to mimic specific characteristics of animals. Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter, was assigned to shadow him for her admission into the Justice League. She was not nervous. If it mostly came down to a battle skills test, she would pass with flying colors. Unfortunately, John Stewart, aside from his training in the Green Lantern Corp, has had marine training which has added to his harsh scoring of performances. Supergirl warned Lita to not make mistakes because John would notice every single one.

"Are you ready?" asked Green Lantern.

Lita was not standing on the teleportation pad. The meeting between the Sailor Soldiers and founding members of the Justice League had just ended, and Lita was still mauling over how unfair it was that they were being judged because they were famous and rich.

"Get onto the pad," said Green Lantern.

"Yes, sir," said Lita, who was wearing a green catsuit. She walked onto the teleportation pad and notice that he was not on it. "Aren't you coming too?"

"No," he said.

"I thought you were going to evaluate me," said Lita. Even though she was now confused, she felt better because he was not going to observe her.

"Your paper said that you would be evaluated by 'the Green Lantern' but not me," he explained. "One of my comrades from the Green Lantern Corp will evaluate your performance. He came to Earth while tracking an old acquaintance of mine, Sinestro."

"Who is he?" Lita asked.

"He used to be a Green Lantern, but he went rogue. Now he hunts down Green Lanterns and steals what every he feels like stealing. He escaped Earth, but now he has been chased back. Your mission is to assist the other Green Lantern stop him. Understood?" The way he said "understood" gave it a militaristic sound that Lita could not disobey.

"Yes, sir."

The teleporters activated, and Lita disappeared in a fog of white light. They had sent her to an abandoned industrial park in Central City.

"You must be Lita Kino," said man's voice.

Lita spun around to meet the masked eyes of a very well built and handsome man. He wore the standard Green Lantern uniform. He had short, spiked up, chestnut brown hair, and he was young. The shapes of his muscles were not hidden by his black uniforom. He had a 

dynamite smile that swayed Lita quickly into blushing furiously. Lita has always been the romantic type and easily attracted to handsome men. Even though she knew that this was a professional encounter, she could not help from being smitten.

"Yes, I am," said Lita dreamily.

This Green Lantern seemed to have attraction to Lita. "I am a big fan of your music and charity work. I have got to say that my favorite song is 'Kissing in the Starlight.' It is a pleasure to work with someone so prestigious."

"Thank you," said Lita. "It is great to meet a fan." She then realized that this must be a test. Why would they send her on a mission with a fan, who could easily give her a good evaluation based on favoritism? It was a good thing that Lita was smart enough to catch on to this. She quickly discarded her love-struck expression in exchange of a more professional one. "I have been told that Sinestro is your target. I don't know much about him, but I do know that he has powers similar to yours."

"That is right," said the Green Lantern. "I tracked him to this industrial park. You need to help me find him. Be very careful. He is extremely dangerous."

"I can handle it," said Lita. "By the way, if it isn't too much to ask, could you tell me your name? I know that there are droves Green Lanterns, so it must get confusing."

"I don't mind at all," he said. "My name is Kyle Rayner. Feel free to call me that off duty." Lita translated it into an invitation to a date, but she also speculated that it was another test to see if she was more committed to finding boyfriends than fighting crime.

"That is very nice," said Lita, who was at a loss for words and didn't want to say anything regrettable. "Where should we start looking?"

"My ring can track heat trails," said Kyle. "It can even track footprints." He pointed his fist to the ground. Soft green light came from his power ring and illuminated the ground it shined upon. "Follow me."

Kyle and Lita walked together through the desolate park. It didn't take long for Kyle to find fresh footprints with his ring. The footprints seemed to lead to a dilapidated cement factory. Everything of value in the building had been stripped away leaving a shell for rats and bats and dust to fill as the new denizens.

"Are you scared to go in?" Kyle asked.

"Not at all," said Lita. "I have been in _way _creepier places than this."

They treaded softly into the building. Rats scurried in the shadowed halls and rooms. The broken machinery gathered dust and cobwebs as a testament to the bitterness of abandonment and uselessness. Though the new trends shake everyone, the old ones are left to rot like this building, left to nothing but homes to vermin _and_ criminals.

"You would never see old buildings like this on Corucant," said Kyle. "They tear down the old and replace it with the new. You have been there, so you know what I mean, right?"

"I know," answered Lita. "It is an overcrowded planet, but there aren't any historical sites aside from the Jedi Temple. I don't know how they can just ditch those memories and sentiments."

Kyle motioned her to stop. They could see someone walking on the other side of the large room.

"Stay here," said Kyle. "Engage after I grab his attention."

The person began to glow yellow. It was definitely Sinestro since his power ring gave off a yellow light rather than a green light. Sinestro was quite dashing for an alien man. Aside from having tomato red skin, his facial features were quite impressive. His small mustache was dignifying enough to not make him look like a porn star but rather a more satanic feel while accompanied by the rest of his features. Kyle flew into the air and towards Sinestro, but he was suddenly hit by a beam of purple light. The beam knocked him into a large pile of barrels. The origin of the beam came from a woman floating in the air. Her figure was exquisite and hourglass-shaped. Her hair was ebony. Her outfit was a purple and black leotard with thigh-high, purple boots.

"You certainly took him by surprise, Star Sapphire," said Sinestro. His eyes flashed to Lita. "He has a helper too. Take care of her while I finish off Mr. Rayner."

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Flashes of lightening swirled around Lita to form her outfit.

"I will not let crooks like you hurt a nice guy like Kyle. I stand for love and Justice. I am Sailor Jupiter."

"Whoa!" said Sinestro. He sounded rather amused than anything else. "A Sailor Soldier. You don't see one of those too often. Star, I don't think that you'll have much trouble with her."

Star Sapphire fired laser beams from the stone on her mask. Sailor Jupiter dodged the blasts, but Star Sapphire's lasers beams came so quickly that Sailor Jupiter could hardly find enough time to counter. Meanwhile, Sinestro created a hammer of energy with his Power Ring and brought it down on the spot where Kyle lay. Kyle quickly brought himself together and used his ring to make a shield. The force of the hammer forced Kyle's energy barrier into the ground. Kyle quickly dismissed the shield and flew out of the way. He and Sinestro then entered a stalemate as their rings' beams met in the middle without either side weakening.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter created an orb of lightning in her hands and flung it at Star Sapphire. She countered by creating a shield of energy around her body. The ball of electricity hit the shield and kept trying to dig through it. Sailor Jupiter flew behind her and kicked the shield with her super strength. The force of both attacks broke the shield. Sailor Jupiter then landed two hard punches of her face and kicked her in the stomach. Star Sapphire fell to ground with force. She got to feet and readied herself for a hand to hand fight. Unfortunately for her, Sailor Jupiter was a very skilled martial artist. Sailor Jupiter blocked her blows and landed her own until Star Sapphire was subdued by being kicked into a pile of barrels.

Sinestro hit Kyle with a blast from his ring.

"It is time to add your ring to my collection," said Sinestro.

Before he could strike, he saw Sailor Jupiter running towards him. He shot a blast at her. It hit her, but she shielded herself with her arms. It forced her back a little, but she was still standing.

"I was wrong with assuming that Star Sapphire could take you down," he said. "Oh, well. I will just have to do it." Sinestro fired another beam.

"I am through with listening to you," barked Sailor Jupiter, poised to attack. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

A small antenna extended from her tiara. High voltages of electricity surged into it. She began to spin like a top. As she spun, countless leaves of energy shout out from her tiara. Sinestro created a shield, but it was not fast enough. The leaves hit him and shocked him with electricity. The lights of the leaves breathed life into the whole building through exquisite illumination. The unexpected shocks knocked Sinestro unconscious.

"Excellent work!" said Kyle ecstatically. "I don't believe it. You defeated both Sinestro and Star Sapphire. Your performance was remarkable. I heard that Sailor Soldiers were strong, but I didn't know that they were _that_ strong. Not only did you pass the battle portion, but you also proved devotion to your duties as a superhero by not falling into my trap."

"I knew," said Sailor Jupiter.

Kyle stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes. "The test is over, and these criminals will be locked up. When I gave that first test, I didn't lie entirely. I really like what you do, and I am a fan. I'm not expected back on Oa for another day or two. Would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me?"

Sailor Jupiter's cheeks were as rosy as her rose earrings. "I would love to."


End file.
